Cameron Dallas 50 shades of rough sex!
by Wooof
Summary: Cameron Dallas is stress and horny, and the only person to get rid of his stress is his best friend Nash Grier! but will Nash be able to handle 50 days of rough sex with Cameron Dallas? warning- graphic content. Viewers discretion is advised.


Cam and Nash were on the set of the movie "The outfield". During filming, Cam couldn't help but notice Nash's large bulge sticking upright in his football uniform. Cam couldn't take it and couldn't stop looking at it, and when filming was over. Nash walked up to him and told him why was he staring at his legs the entire time. "Oh nothing" Cam quickly said and ran off acting like he had somewhere else to be. Nash brushed it off and went into his trailer.

He closed the door behind him, and stripped his clothes off to put his regular clothes back on. Cam had saw Nash enter his trailer seconds ago, and he knew that's where Nash always went to change into his formal clothes. So he got curious, and quietly opened the door to find Nash looking behind him. "What are you doing in here? don't you see i'm changing, GET OUT!" said Nash. Nash was only wearing his outfield jacket, and his underwear was sitting rolled up below his nice round donkey ass cheeks while he was stroking his dick. Cam closed the door behind him, locked the door, and asked him what was he doing. Nash said "Nothing, leave".

"I won't leave now" Cam said as he walked behind Nash and rubbed his round white buns, and then gave them a nice hard squeeze. "Ahhhhh" Nash grunted. "What's the matter? tooooo rough?" Cam whispered in Nash's ear as he gave his earlobe a sloppy wet lick. Cam then started sucking and kissing Nash's neck as he rolled his white briefs off. Then he started for the jacket. Nash fought it and hung tightly onto his jacket and tried to plea. But Cam wasn't having none of that, so he tossed Nash's hand away from his hard cock and squeezed it tightly like a vice to keep him in control! "we wouldn't wanna fight this one, now would we?".

The hold on Nash's cock made it grow hard. The head turned red, and then purple. Nash tried to wiggle himself free, but he really couldn't fight it. Cam had his left arm snaked tightly around his chest as his other hand was dangerously squeezing up and down his hard length nice and slowly while the thumb was rubbing the purple now delicate head. "UGHHH FUCK!" Nash whimpered. "That's a good boy" Cam laughed as he ripped the jacket off Nash and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Nash was bare now, and looking sexy as fuck. He just couldn't wait for this torture to end, because he was now in control by Cameron Dallas. As Cam squeezed him harder then usual, he felt pre-cum ooze it's way from his tip. "AWWW, horny I see, I know you like that" Cam teased in his ear as he started stroking at a faster pace, keeping his hand tight and firm while stroking. With each stroke, Nash grunted harder and harder.

"FUCK, SHIT, GAH" Nash whimpered as his face contorted in pleasure, and Cameron was loving every minute of it.

Nash felt his virgin asshole being prodded by Cam's strong finger, and the pace on his rock hard dick was growing stronger and stronger. The room was starting to smell like dick! he also felt like he was gonna pop at any moment.

Cam knew his best friend was close, because Nash kept writhing and jolting around him, he also felt his own cock getting hard.

Nash just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want Cam to win, but the faster Cam was stroking his thick cock made it extremely harder for him to control, and when Cam furiously went faster, Nash lost all control of his balance and consciousness. His eye's rolled all the way in the back of his head, and before he even noticed, cum was spewing HARD from his dick like a water hose. It coated Cam's hand and made a white creamy puddle on the floor. The ropes were thick, long and big, and made a big mess all over his legs and Cameron's, and all over the desktop and floor.

SPLAT, SPURT! all over the place.

This made Cam horny as fuck, and he felt his own dick swell in his pants, which made it extremely painful for him as he contorted his face. Pre-cum was already leaking and made a wet spot on his pants.

When Nash was spent, and his dick was losing hardness, Cam unbuckled his belt, and his pants and boxers dropped to the ground as his leaking hot hard throbbing cock slung freely from it's prisons! pulsing erratically and the purple head covered in pre-cum. Nash felt something hard prodding his tight anal area, it felt sticky and wet, and huge too!

"Are you ready for me to fuck the shit outta you?" Cam laughed and licked his wet lips before kissing his ass cheeks and giving both buns a slap. Nash grimaced as he felt Cam's tip plop in, this made his face strain, and when he felt all of Cam bury himself to the hilt. Nash screamed to the top of his lungs!

"Don't move" Cam commanded as Nash tried to wiggle away. Cam gave Nash time to adjust before he pushed in harder and deeper, and with a final slam, Cam crashed into his sweet spot. Nash jumped with a howl! crying and screaming, but nobody could hear him.

Cam's cock was hard and big, and was going in faster and faster, causing Nash to tear up and clench around the cock slamming into his spot.

Cam went at a brutal pace, smacking his pelvis and balls into Nash's ass, making the trailer move back and forth with force. Their bodies started to sweat, the trailer was getting stinky and hot from the body moisture, and moans and groans filled the air

Nash choked as Cam wrapped his strong hand around his neck for control. "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM!" Cam yelled before Cum spit out of his throbbing cock, and gushed out of Nash's hole, spreading down his legs and balls and onto the floor. Cam was still fucking the shit outta him as Cum sloshed around in Nash's now sore ass.

"Ouch, that hurts' Nash cried, but Cam didn't care, the pleasure over took him to a whole new level of ecstasy! and when Cam stopped thrusting, he pulled his slowly softening dick out with a loud plop, his dick soaked with bubbles and globs of cum. He jacked himself off a little to get the excess cum off, smacked Nash's ass and called it a day.

"Put your clothes back on" Cam said as he gently kissed Nash on the cheek. "I love you?" Cam said before throwing Nash his clothes and saying "Don't worry, I won't tell nobody, I been stressed lately, and you told me that if I needed anything, you would be there for me, so I asked you days and days if I could fuck you, but you ignored me, so I couldn't wait anymore"

Nash was completely thrown off, and mad. He acting confused with what Cam said, but deep down inside, he knew he liked it. Nash got up on his weak legs, his ass stinging and the aftershock that overtook his body, tears were still streaming down his face as his eyes were blood shot red. His ass squeezing out the cum still left deep inside of him. Nash felt like he couldn't move a muscle.

Cam walked up to him, gave Nash sore dick a hard squeeze, Nash jumped with a "EKKKKKKK" before Cam kissed him on the lips, sticking his tongue around in his mouth before withdrawing with a string of saliva hanging from both guys lips. Cam told Nash "Come on, put your clothes on and lets go". "Where are we going" nash said with confusion and a bit worried". "To my house, I have a surprise for you" Cam winked at him with a smirk before waiting outside for Nash to put his clothes back on.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
